That One Wammy
by Nerokai Iracagi
Summary: What have we here? A new orphan arrives at Wammy's House? Correct, but something's wrong. The child has an inhuman deformity. Not only that, she can't remember anything about herself! Can Mello, Matt, Near, BB, and L jog up her memory? Let Insanity begin!
1. Run

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ITS CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY!**I only own the people not known in Death Note! -aka: 88 Iracagi-

Enjoy -I hope-

**That One Wammy**

**Chapter 1-Run**

_Run..._

_Run away..._

_Get out of here..._

_Run..._

_Don't stop..._

_Don't look back..._

_Don't remember..._

_The truth will hurt..._

_So run away..._

_ "Why am I running? Why do I feel so afraid? Why... Why am I crying?"_ The small child thought as it continued to scurry about the town of Winchester, England. Lost and confused, the kid kept on running away for no reason because it can not remember why. The sky seemed to take pity over the weakling as it continued to wander endlessly in search for a place to hide as the sky pelted the child with rain. After what seemed to be ages, the kid stumbled upon a large house that appeared to be an orphanage. Desperate, the child climbed over the towering fence and knocked on the door franticly. Slowly... Very slowly... The tall door began to open. Saved from fear, the pitiful child fell to the ground and passed out.

**-What Is It?-**

_"What happened?"_

_"Who is that child?"_

_"Poor thing... It's hurt..."_

Immediately waking up, the child is covered in soft white sheets on a warm comfy bed. Sitting up, the kid looked around only to see an old, skinny-faced man and a young, beautiful nurse.

"I see that you have woken up," The man said. "Are you oka-" Before he could finish his sentence, the child leaped out of the cozy bed and dashed towards the door on all fours. _'Where am I?'_ The child thought.

Stopping for a brief second, the scared child darted it's head around to see where it was. In a hallway. Looking back, it could see the old man running towards the kid. Or shall I say it in the kid's eyes, charging up towards it in order to capture and make a kill. With cheetah like speed, the child ran until it accidentaly bumped into a tall, dark figure. Glancing up at the mysterious figure, he was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with baggy blue jeans. He had messy raven hair and really pale skin. His eyes had deep dark bags under them, as if he hadn't slept in years. Gulping in fear, the child didn't dare move as the man looked down at the child with onyx orbs.

"Hello there," The scary looking man said, "Who are you?" Shivering, the child paused to think but realized, it didn't know who or what he or she was. Wonderful. Slowly, the skinny-faced man from before caught up to the child, panting as if he just ran the mile. "Master L, I apologize for this girl's inappropriate intrusion." The man said in between pants.

"It is okay, Roger. My only question is, who is this child before me? I have never seen her face before. If I did, I surely would have remembered her unusual deformity."

_ 'Deformality? What the hell is this guy talking about?'_ Thought the child. At her right, the small girl saw a mirror and was intrigued by herappearance. She was wearing a black cloak with a hood and had very messy hair similar to the dark man in front of her but much longer. Not only that, she had the same BAGS under her eyes! What was more interesting was that she had slender, black fox-like ears protruding out of the side of her head facing downwards; large black dragon like wings with black nails coming out of the 'fingers' and ten scaly, smooth, and slender tails coming from her backside. Leaning closer to the mirror, she examined her face. Dark brown eyes stared in wonder. Sickly pail skin convered her face that made her look pitiful. Kinda like the man that was known as 'L'. Though, overall, her appearance looked very depressing. Especially when her long bangs that were parted towards the right covered her eyes. The child looks like a small version of the Grim Reaper.

A hand fell to her shoulder. She immediately stiffened at the touch. Shyly peering behind her, the man known as 'L' looked deep into her eyes and asked her a question he once said a while ago. "Who are you?"

_ 'Who am I?'_ She thought. Not knowing how to answer, a distorted voice said, **"You're name is 88 Iracagi,"** Jumping up a bit, she peered over the mirror and saw a horrifying white figure. He looked like an older version of herself but with dark, black eyes with golden disk in-cased within.

** "Did 'cha hear me? You're name is 88 Iracagi,"** Still very scared, the so called child named '88' squeaked and hid behind the man named L.

"Is there something the matter?" The man asked in a dull, monotoned voice. Shaking her head no, L asked once again who she was. In a very quite and timid voice, the small, strange child said, "I am... 88 Iracagi"


	2. Wonder

WARNING: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ITS CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY! I only own the people not known in Death Note! -aka: 88 and Nerokai Iracagi-

Enjoy -I hope-

**That One Wammy**

**Chapter 2-Wonder**

**Recap**

"Hello there," The scary looking man said, "Who are you?"

_"Who am I?" _She thought. Not knowing how to answer, a distorted voice said, _**"You are 88 Iracagi"**_

Jumping up a bit, she peered over the mirror and saw a horrifying white figure in the mirror. He looked like an older version of her but with dark, black eyes with golden disk in-cased within. _**"Did 'cha hear me? You're name is 88 Iracagi," **_Still very scared, the so called child named '88' squeaked and hid behind the man named L.

"Is there something the matter?" The man asked in a dull, monotoned voice. Shaking her head no, L asked once again who she was. In a very quite and timid voice, the small and strange child said, "I am... 88 Iracagi."

**Chapter 2-Wonder**

"88?" L said confused. Backing away,88 bowed her head down and nodded a yes. As if not believing her, L looked deep into her eyes in order to see if she was lying. He found nothing but confusion and fear. Accepting the fact that her name is a number, L stood back up and asked Roger if she was new.

"No sir," Replied the man, "That _thing_ was found late at night passed out in front of the main doors,"

"I see..." L looked at the 88 and 88 looked at L, "Anything else?"

"Yes... When I found her, she had very deep wounds throughout her entire body and was bleeding heavily. To tell you the truth, I thought she was dead. When I felt a pulse, I immediately took her to the infirmary. But when they were about to treat her wounds... There were none,"

"No found wounds yet you saw deep gashes and blood all over the floor?"

"Correct, Master L."

Nibbling on his thumbnail, L asked another question, "What about the blood on the floor?"

"The blood on the floor? When I came back to clean up the mess, the floor was completely burned! As if there was a fire!"

"Ahh... That must explain the black marks I saw when I came in."

"Yes, and I am very sorry for all the damage that happened."

"Apology accepted," L muttered as he continued to stare at the girl.

"Well? What do we do with her, sir?"

"I want you to give this girl the test."

"You mean, the entrance test?"

"Correct,"

"B-but, why?"

"For some strange reason... This young child seems to have skills that might help us in the future, Roger." L replied as he and 88 still glared into each others eyes.

"As you wish, Master L." Roger said as he complied to the detective's orders.

Now, when Roger was going to take the young child's hand, she backed away from Roger and fled on all fours. Before he could run after 88, L said, "Roger..."

"Y-Yes, Master L?"

"Did I just see that girl run away on all fours as if she was an animal?" The curious detective asked.

"Y-Yes, L... You have." And before L could say another word, Roger sped off, chasing the wild child yet again.

Dashing away as if the end of the world was today, 88 opened and ran into the first door she saw. Which turned out to be a classroom full of kids whos eyes were all on her. _'Just great... First an old man chases me and now this!'_ 88 thought as her luck just got worse. Darting her head around to see if there was a window to freedom, she saw that the blackboard had a very difficult calculus question on it. Fear was no more when she looked at it and immediately scurried up to it like a cockroach._ -Which in fact, must be a very strange or/and disgusting sight for those who saw her do that-_ Ignoring the teacher and the students who looked at her in awe, 88 tried to reach up to grab the chalk but to no avail. She had to admit it. She was very very short. Heck... When she saw her reflection in the mirror, she thought that she was only 2 or 3 years old.

Jumping up to get the chalk, 88 was getting annoyed. People behind her started to laugh silently at her shortness. Thinking of a way, she looked at her ten long tails that flowed behind her and got an idea. With her strength, she lifted herself of the ground by pushing against the floor with her ten tails like a cobra. Taking the chalk, she scribbled in the number five, got down, and was about to jump out of the window. Though... before 88 could, the man known as L grabbed her by the tip of her tail.

"How did you solve that equation, 88?" L asked in a monotoned voice. Startled, 88 paused to look at his hand that was currently, grasping on her tail. Trying to run away again, L's firm grip prevented her being from going anywhere. "I will ask one more time, 88. How did you solve that equation?" L repeated once again, getting impatient. With no other choice, the dragon like girl shook his hand away, rose back up to get the chalk and started to show her work.

"Intresting..." L said, nibbling on a sucker. Taking away the chalk, he wrote a difficult mathmatical equation. But this one was meant only for L's successors. Once it was finished, 88 snatched the chalk away from L and promtly wrote the number, 653.

"Amazing..." He mumbled as he sucked on his sucker. _'This girl... She was able to figure this equation instantly... Not only that... She was faster then Near and I...'_ The great detective thought for a moment. As he was thinking of a solution, the kids in the background whispered on why L was in their classroom. 88 and the other hand, started to doodle dragons and strange looking symbols. Finishing his sucker, L found out how this 88 creature solved it. She must have did the problem in her head while he was writing it out. Impressive.

"88 Iracagi," L said aloud. Gaining the creature's attention, 88 looked straight up into his eyes that loomed 6 feet higher than her. "Congratulations. You are now a Wammy student and next in line to be my successor."

-Mello-

_"Successor say what now?"_ A certain blonde haired boy thought. Mello swore he just heard L said, 'next in line to be his successor'. Does that mean? "HOLD ON A MINUTE!" The blonde said loud enough to grab all of the attention. "What do you mean when you say that this kid is next in line, L!" Mello shouted across the room in fury.

"It means, Mello... She surpassed you and Near." Those words just stabbed through Mello's heart. This horrid creature that he NEVER once seen before whom was NEW, surpassed HIM and NEAR in a BLINK of an EYE! This enraged Mello. No, BEYOND enraged him. **INFURIATED HIM**! Standing up and walking over to this girl, Mello was even more in rage when he got a closer look. This person wasn't even FIVE YEARS! This alien monster looked only to be **TWO** YEARS OLD!

88 looked up to the blonde boy and was VERY afraid. She could practically SEE the burning aura that surrounded the boy. This overwhelmed her and started to slowly back away from him. Crawling into a corner, 88 put the hoodie from her cloak over her head and wrapped herself in her wings. Swiftly noticing how this is scaring the girl, L blocked the raging boy's path.

"Get out of the way, L." The very enraged Mello gritted out.

"No," Replied L. "I know what you are thinking Mello. I know that you are very competitive and is always aiming to be the best but please, let your anger go."

"Let me anger go?" The blonde muttered. "Let my anger GO!" His yell made 88 flinch. "HOW CAN I LET MY ANGER GO WHEN ALL MY HARD WORK JUST WENT DOWN THE DRAIN!"

"Well, you can start by not yelling, Mello." The boy flinched at how cold L's voice was. Mello knew he must have enraged L by yelling at him. No, dishonoring him by shouting as if he was scum. Panic seeped into Mello's veins. Not knowing what else to do, Mello swiftly left the room.

With the threat gone, L knelt down in his knee-tuck possition and put a hand over 88's little head. "It is ok. You do not have to be afraid of him anymore." Still disturbed on what just happened, 88 refused to un-wrap herself from her dragon wings. L can tell that she is afraid since:

1) She didn't move.

2) The two 'thumbs' that looked like talons (two on each wing) began fidgiting between each other as if they were hands. Perhaps the presents of so many kids are making her distressed.

"Ms. Kurin."

"Um, y-yes sir?"

"Can you and the rest of the children here be excued from the room for a moment? I need to give this child here a little talk."

"Y-yes sir!" And with that, the room was now empty except for him and 88.

"You do not have to be afraid of coming out now, 88 Iracagi. Nobody is going to hurt you. You and I are the only people currently in this room at the moment. So if you please, un-wrap yourself from your... wings..." Taking a peek outside, 88 slowly un-wrapped herself from her wings and sat down in a dog like position-with a slouch- in front of L. The room was silent for a moment.

This went on for a while until L finally broke the silence. "I am very sorry for Mello's rash behaivior, 88." The detective blandly said. "He doesn't usually yells at new students I assure you. The reason why he did is that I made you next in line as being my succesor."

This baffled 88 a bit. She was new and had no idea why or how the heck she got here in the first place. All she did was run away from an old fart, bumped into a sleep deprived man known as 'L', solved an equation and BOOM! She's next in line in being his so called 'successor'?

"I know this is new to you so let me explain it in a short way. I am L. Otherwise known as the world's greatest detective. The boy that supposedly yelled at you was Mello. Before you came, he was my second in line in being my successor. In front of him was Near; a boy that Mello wanted to surpass and a person he hated. He worked hard to try and defeat Near. So, when you came by and I anounced that you have surpassed the both of them, I guess Mello got emotional again and took out his rage on you." The detective blandly muttered.

_'I see... If L were to die, his successors would take over in his place. I guess... That boy Mello had an obsession on surpassing a boy named 'Near' huh?'_ 88 silently thought. Cocking a head sideways, 88 darted out the door. Passing L in a blink of an eye like an animal once again.

"Hmm... Strange girl indeed... I wonder..." L mumbled as he started to suck on yet another lolipop.

Coarsing through endless hallways, 88 was on a search to find this 'Mello' person again. The dragon child soon found him in his room, punching at the wall. Bit by bit, 88 entered Mello's room and knocked on the door so her presence would be recognized. Gulping, 88 braced herself on what was coming to her.

"YOU!" The blonde haired boy shouted out loud in fury. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" 88 was paralyzed. "ANSWER ME! ARE YOU HERE TO BRAG ABOUT HOW YOU SURPASSED BOTH ME AND NEAR, HUH?" 88 was feeling a bit shaky now. What the hell was she thinking when she came out here to look for him? "Well? ANSWER!"

_'This guy... he needs anger management class.'_ Slowly, 88 raised her head up and looked into his eyes. There, the two year old saw nothing but hatred.

"G-go ahead... y-y-yell at me..." Hearing this, Mello was completely stunned. She was gonna LET him yell at her?

"What did you say, kid? I didn't hear it clearly the first time." Mello wanted to make sure his ears didn't decieve him.

"I s-s-said... g-go ahead and y-yell at m-me, meh-meh-Mister Mello, s-sir..."

_'... Ok... It's either I need to get hearing aids or this kid is REALLY asking for a death wish'_ Mello thought as he looked at the girl straight in the eyes.

_'She has to be faking it!'_ Apperently... she wasn't! She actually meant it. Not only that... Her eyes... Seem very lonely and sad. As if her life was incased only in pain and suffering. Mello felt sorry for the girl. Not only that, he feels like a total jerk for what he just did. He only added more pain to the girl's life. Sighing, he walked up to the girl and kneeled down to her.

Embracing herself, 88 tucked her head in, just waiting for a blow to come.

It never came.

Instead, she felt a hand patting on her head; trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just. I just get emotional. Maybe that's why I was always behind Near and Beyond." Confused, 88 cocked her head to the side as if Mello was speaking gibberish.

"Beyond? Who's Beyond? I though Near is the only one that surpassed you..." The dragon like girl said.

"Huh? Didn't L tell you about that one detail?" The now calm Mello said.

"You mean the creepy stalker looking person?" Mello snickered at that one comment about L. "Eh? What's so funny?" By now, it was very audible that Mello was laughing.

_'L being a stalker might be true' _He thought._ 'I mean, she does have a point. L is kinda like a stalker.'_

"It's nothing. Anyways, forget what I said about Beyond. It's best that you don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because if you thought I was bad when I heard that you surpassed me, Beyond is 1,000 times worse." 88 merely gulped at his comment.

"Wh-What does he look like?"

"Exactly like L but, with red eyes."

"Red eyes?"

"Yeah. Not only that but if you go to his room, you can hear him practicing his 'evil laugh'."

"PFFFffft"

"I know right. But I shouldn't be laughing if I was you."

"Why not?"

"Because that dude is a friggin' psycopath!"

"How so?"

"He likes to see people suffer. He likes to see blood. He likes it when you cry in pain."

"Blood?"

"Yes."

"You mean, he likes to see red fluid coming out of other people's body?"

"Yes, Yes. Blood!"

"What room is he in?"

"Room 13. Ironnic if you know what I mean."

"Agreed..."

"Anyways, follow me." The boy said as he motioned a hand signaling her to follow him.

"Why?"

"It's lunchtime."

And so, 88 followed Mello into the lunch room. At least now, 88 doesn't have to be afraid of Mello anymore. Oh, how wrong was she.


End file.
